1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of detectors and detecting by light, and more particularly to apparatus for dispensing a fluid including gas infusion detecting means and means for the elimination of the gas.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
As presently contemplated, the present invention has an immediate practical use in applying a bead of adhesive to a workpiece. However, it should be made eminently clear at the point that the present invention is not limited to applying an adhesive bead to a workpiece.
In enumerable situations, the presence of a gas bubble in a liquid has drawbacks.
In the medical field, for example, a hazard associated with the infusion of liquids into a patient is the presence of gas, such as air bubbles, in the liquid.
In manufacturing, it has now become a common practice to attach to components of a product together with an adhesive material instead of welding. The presence of a gas bubble, for example, air in the applied adhesive results in a location of a weak bond between the workpiece components.